dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Storylines
Upcoming Storylines Current Storylines Familiar Faces, Unfamiliar Places Who: Plot by jealousghost, Kara*Zone, and William Pryce. Additional help from Thar and Peri. Key Players: The Exiles, former ring bearers What: Jade takes the Master through the singularity in the Negative Zone to the crossroads of time. From there she takes him to Pleasantville, where their gems will be useless and she could defeat him in hand to hand combat -- except that he disappears along the way to who knows where. Jade had intended to save the Exiles by leaving them with the G.E.N.I.E. to get them home, but Isis takes them through the singularity to the crossroads. From there the Exiles and Dark Exiles each end up in a different world unless they are touching someone else (who will then end up in the same world as them). Until someone (Jade? Alter? Those left in Panoptichron?) finds a way to bring them back home, they are stuck in their prospective worlds. Encompasses: All the worlds available. Details: IMPORTANT! The rings are returned to whence they came once the LIGHT bearers leave the dimension, and the DARK rings are destroyed as soon as the Timebreaker disappears. Worlds available are (1) The main RP (2) Any of the subforum worlds (3) Any of the worlds in the Elseworlds subforum. The Victorian Era and Pleasantville will harbor the majority of the Exiles. Past Storylines Dark Colors Who:Plot by jealousghost, Kara*Zone, Gear Ritchie, and William Pryce. Key Players: Exiles, Anti-Exiles, Lanterns of the emotional spectrum What: The Mistress of Time, Jade, has been using her powers to send the Exiles into their assigned worlds, instead of the special Panoptichron teleporters. This has created a rift, displacing certain world inhabitants into Panoptichron. The trouble is, Panoptichron is so large that Jade was unable to keep complete control or tabs on the new residents. While in Earth 313, the Exiles were to find and destroy the H-Dial, an object of immeasurable power. However, when this goal was achieved, a number of catostrophic reprecussions occured, as a multiversal shockwave rocked through all worlds, including that of Earth 313, Earth 295, and even the Panoptichron. People from Earth 313 were scattered through the Panoptichron, while a sizable chunk of the Panoptichron splintered off, and was corrupted, becoming a dark mirror of its parent. And with it, came the creation of The Timebreaker, the anti-thesis to the Mistress of Time. With his coming, a number of events were set into motion that would become the Timebreaker's mission : The formation of Anti-Exiles, and seek the destruction of the Multiverse, for through its chaos, true peace and order could be achieved. One of these events take place on the Earth of 295, where one of its people was chosen by a displaced Sinestro Power Battery...and the direction of the world itself would be changed...but it was only the beginning. Jade was too busy fixing this mistake of hers to notice what was happening: The Timebreaker had already started, going through world upon world, recruiting those worthy to be part of his Exiles,before finally focusing upon the Earth in very center of the Multiverse: Earth-82004, his agents invading, sending out several rings of the whole corrupted spectrum to that world...The Exiles, Lanterns and Heroes of this world must come together, and work together to face this looming crisis...or all will fall before the power of the Timebreaker. Tthe Time Breaker and sets up his own team of Anti-Exiles seeks the destruction of all other realities. Encompasses: Earth-82004, Panoptichron, Earth-295 Details: Blackest Night Profiles - profiles are necessary for this storyline! Follow this link and make one! To defeat an opposing Lantern, you must steal their ring. The Mistress of Time Who: Plot by jealousghost, Kara*Zone, and Gear Ritchie. Discussed with other crew for fine details. Retro Jade created and played by jealousghost. Key Players: The Exiles, the holders of the items of power What: The Mistress of Time (a former student of Xavier's) is taking over the Exiles. What she wants is items that are scattered across the universe. This means that those other worlds (subforums) are going to come into play. PLEASE go claim your characters now. If you'd like a main role in one of the other worlds, let me know. If you'd like a temp role as a new Exile, let me know ASAP! You're free to pick ANY character from ANY comic. Looking to try someone out temporarily? Test someone out? This is the time. This event will then span into the reaches of the Green Lanterns! This is the time to be active. Keep an eye on the Exiles (Panoptichron) thread for more details. As soon as the current mish is over the event will start up! Encompasses: Exiles, Earth-311: The Elizabethan Era, Earth X23: Present Alternate Universe, Earth X23: Present Alternate Universe, Earth-295: The Age of Apocalypse, Earth-295: The Age of Apocalypse, Earth-473: The Victorian Era, Private Roleplays Details: Earth-500 Who: conceived by the crew members Key Players: Kiani, Nick Fury, Karolina Dean, Mr. A, Niles Cable, Painkiller Jane, Rose and Thorn, Circe, The Shining Knight, Diamond Lil, Moonstone, Thanos, the Inbetweener What: The world of Earth-500 is mysteriously disappearing. Mephisto and Thanos conspire drive the remaining heroes of the world to desperation and send them to take over another world, Earth-82004. They tell Fury, who passes on the message, that they have to find their "double" in that world and kill them to replace them and save their own world. Desperate to save their world, they attempt to do so. Most fail. Some choose to stay and fight Thanos in his own realm. In the end, Earth-500 is completely destroyed by the Inbetweener, who is tied to an over powered Thanos. Encompasses: Earth-500, Main Forum (Earth-82004) Details: The thread for earth-500 was moved to the Private Roleplay subforum. It was recently visited by the Mistress of Time. Trial of the Superheroes Who: conceived by various players Key Players: X-man, Fairchild, Supergirl, Windrider, Professor X, Polaris, Shellshock, Weasel, She-Hulk, Daredevil What: President Lex Luthor calls for the arrest of all supers involved in the Dark Phoenix event. Amanda Waller and the Suicide Squad collect the "superhuman terrorists". They are defended by She-Hulk and Daredevil. Bishop, Nick Fury, and Agent Zero search for the truth to what happened. Rorschach also searches for the truth from The Corporation with the help of Windrider. Batman and Catwoman fight in Gotham. Captain Atom attempts to capture Magik at Mephisto's behest. Spider-Girl and Spider-Man avoid the controversy surrounding superheros. Mystique (with the aid of technology that mimics super powers) masquerades as Superman, and Impulse and Superboy are tricked into the Penguin's trap. Windrider offers testimony, Rorschach offers video, that prove The Corporation was at fault for the release of the evil entity known as Eris. Encompasses: Main forum (Earth-82004) Details: The update video for the time this storyline was going on can be found http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgOJBr1sqWo/ HERE Dark Phoenix Who: conceived by various players Key Players: Three in One, Animal Man, The Corporation, Windrider What: The Corporation puts Windrider in charge of the delivery of a Phoenix Egg. Unfortunately it is stolen and broken open. She trails the entity, which is burning through hosts quickly, to Animal Man. She is nearly killed by Animal Man/Dark Phoenix. The force destroys New York and causes much damages and many deaths. Finally Captain Universe arrives, possessing another hero, and defeats the Phoenix Force with the help of the Three in One. They cage a part of it inside their diamond hearts to protect. Encompasses: Main Forum (Earth-82004) Details: